If at First You Don't Succeed
by HarleyD
Summary: Blaise doses Draco with a love potion and he of course is all over Harry, and after Harry fixes it Blaise does it again. And again. Eventually Draco should get the point, right? Unapologetic fluff here. And maybe a little OOCness, enjoy! m/m


**Title: **If at First You Don't Succeed

**Rating: **Adult J

**Pairing: **Harry / Draco , brief mention of Blaise / Draco

**Warnings**: A bit of Humil, gratuitous use of potions, some OOCness, man on man sex talk, man on man oral, some bad words, some other acts of a sexual nature mentioned

**Summary**: Blaise doses Draco with a love potion and he (of course) is all over Harry, and after Harry fixes it Blaise does it again. And again. Eventually Draco should get the point, right?

**Author's Note:** Yea… here is some fluff for you. I just couldn't get this stupid bunny out of my head, and was endlessly amused by Draco just getting hit with a love potion over and over, even if there is a little more to it than that! LOL. It was a nice fluffy break from my long long story… and yea, they are gonna be OOC cause they are gonna like each other and what not. Blame the bunnies, yes, it's a weak plot… but they just didn't care, they only wanted the entertainment of it!

"You didn't!"

Harry glanced up momentarily at the high pitched squeal, not surprised to see it belonged to an agitated looking Draco. The other was standing next to a table of Slytherins that were currently cracking up, and he looked horrified. As Harry watched he seemed to relax, looking around the library. Harry mentally shrugged and went back to work on his essay.

He was just getting back into it when Ron kicked him in the leg. He looked up, glaring, "Why did you do that?"

"Malfoy."

"I saw him, what does that-"

"No. Malfoy. Heading right for you."

He turned to look and damned if Ron wasn't right, the blonde git heading right for him with a stupid grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow but didn't turn in his seat, even though Ron had stood up looking for a fight. In fact, he wasn't even willing to give Draco that much attention and turned back around, picking up his quill.

It was only a moment later that he heard the footsteps behind him hesitate and then a surprisingly soft voice, "Harry?"

He froze in the middle of what he was doing, he had never heard Malfoy use his first name. With some effort he ignored him and went back to what he was doing, expecting the other to either leave or attack. Instead after a few minutes he got the same soft voice, "Harry?"

He didn't know what the other was up to but he wanted nothing to do with it. "Sod off Malfoy."

It sounded like he moved closer and one hand reached out to touch his shoulder, and he shrugged him off violently, finally standing and turning to face him. He was startled to see the look on Draco's face, some where between distress and … and something he couldn't identify. "I told you to sod off."

Draco reached for him again, crestfallen when Harry pulled away. "But Harry, I love you!"

There was silence in the library except for the laughing Slytherins. Harry frowned, obviously they were trying to play some sort of trick on him. He shoved Draco back, "Get out of my face Malfoy."

"You can call me Draco."

He ignored that, though doubts were starting to rise as Draco looked like he was going to cry when Harry turned around and sat back down. There was a moment of sniffles behind him and then a flurry of motion, and he could only guess what happened by the look of shock on Ron's face. He turned to hex Draco but found the other on his knees, pleading eyes looking up at him. "Please Harry, I love you."

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

He reached for Harry's shirt and Harry was too stunned to pull away and Draco made a happy sound, shuffling forward on his knees, "Harry please tell me you love me too, I want you." Harry looked down at Malfoy's eyes and sighed, glancing over him to the Slytherin table. With sudden clarity it became obvious now that they were laughing at Malfoy, and not him.

Ron was frozen, obviously not having any idea how to respond to something like that. "Harry, did he say he loves you?"

Draco glanced at him, "I do!"

Harry gave him a look, "Don't be daft Ron. They gave him a love potion."

Draco was shaking his head, "No, this isn't magic. I really love you."

Ron was slowly starting to smile, "That's brilliant! You know what you can make him do with a love potion that strong in him?"

Too much had happened for Harry to feel very cruel, or to hold much of a grudge. He reached down to take Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet as he stood. "What I can do is take him down to Madam Pomphrey to get an antidote."

"Its not a love potion, I really-"

Harry started to pull him towards the door, despite Ron's protests that he was ruining a good opportunity. "Hush Malfoy."

"Draco." He sounded hurt and Harry couldn't help it as one corner of his mouth lifted up.

"Hush Draco."

He had to pass right by the Slytherin table, idly throwing a few hexes at the few that were still laughing, successfully distracting them away from him and Draco. He shook his head when they reached the hall, "Some friends you have."

"They're okay." Draco was trying to get closer to him, "Where are we going?"

"To get… to be alone." He didn't want to keep arguing with the other, he would do the same thing he had done with Ron and lead him to believe they were heading somewhere else.

"I want you to fuck me."

Harry almost swallowed his tongue and instead let out a bark of a laugh, "Oh, for your sake I hope that potion is one where you don't remember what happened when it wears off."

"I really do love you. I want you to touch me, I want to suck-"

Harry stopped Draco abruptly, one hand over his mouth. "Listen Mal... Draco. You just do what I tell you and then if you still want to do that afterwards we will talk, alright?"

"If that is what you want, Harry."

"That is what I want."

He nodded and let Harry pull him along without further argument. When they reached the infirmary he gave Harry a look but didn't resist. He sat down on a bed and Harry went off to explain the situation to Pomphrey and she got right on whipping up an antidote. Harry gave Draco a smile and sat down on the bed next to him, "Just a few more minutes. Did you do something to piss off your friends?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so, why do you ask?"

Harry chuckled, "I'll ask you that again in a couple minutes, I'll be you'll have a different answer."

Draco reached for his hand and he let him, part of him wondering why he didn't take at least a little advantage of the other. He could have gotten a few licks in, a few chuckles at his expense. He could say it wasn't a Gryffindor thing to do, but where Draco was concerned he was rarely very Gryffindorish. "Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can you tell me that you love me to?"

He let go of his hand and shook his head, "Can't do that Draco, sorry."

"Harry, please…" He started to sniffle, tears rolling down his cheeks and Harry gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his knee.

"It will be alright soon, okay?"

"Not if you don't love me!"

Pomphrey came back into the room, hesitating at the crying boy, but Harry stood up and took the antidote from her, "Thank you." He sat next to Draco and handed it to him, "Drink that."

"No."

"Come on Draco, and then afterwards we can do whatever you want."

"Not unless you kiss me."

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Please Harry, and then I'll do whatever you want."

Harry glanced at Pomphrey for help, but she had already disappeared. He eyed Draco, "Just one kiss?"

"Just one."

"Alright but don't blame me when this is all over, I'm just trying to help ya."

He stood up and moved between Draco's legs, pushing his hands down when he tried to grab onto Harry, "No, my way." Draco pouted but did as he was told. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's, pulling away before the other could do anything.

Draco frowned and hooked his leg around Harry's, keeping him there. "A real kiss."

Harry sighed but figured he had come this far, what would one little kiss hurt? He moved in again, placing his hands on either side of Draco's face, holding him still as he leaned in. He opened his mouth and kissed the other boy proper, only pulling back when Draco moaned.

Draco tried to follow him but Harry grabbed a handful of his hair and held his head back, fighting hard not to smile at the blissful look on Draco's face. "Oh Harry." Before he could stop him Draco grabbed his hand, pressing it against the hardness pressing painfully against Draco's pants, "You make me so hard."

Harry snatched his hand away, frowning. He turned and picked up the potion and held it out, "Drink it Draco."

He took it from Harry, tipping it back without any complaint. Harry watched as the dopey grin slowly slid off Draco's face, but it wasn't replaced with confusion. A blush ran quickly up Draco's cheeks and he averted his gaze. Harry leaned against the bed, "I'm guessing it isn't one of those where you don't remember, huh?"

Draco was shaking his head, and unless Harry was wrong it looked like the other boy might have been crying again. "Well, I'll leave ya to it then."

He turned to go, but was stopped by Draco grabbing his arm, "Har… Potter, don't leave yet. Please."

He turned to face him, expecting that the potion hadn't worked, but Draco looked humiliated. "What?"

"Why… you could have made me… why didn't you?"

Harry shrugged, not sure himself. "I think the question you should be asking is why your friends would do that to you."

"They wanted to hurt me. That… that is probably why they made it so I loved you." Draco immediately looked distressed, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

Harry snorted, "If they wanted to cause the most damage they should have made it Ron, you would still be up there entertaining everyone."

"Guess I'm lucky then." The words were bitter.

Harry nodded, "You alright?"

Draco shook his head, eyes red rimmed like he was going to cry again. Harry sighed, he didn't even like Draco he really didn't want to be here holding his hand over this. "Can I get someone for you?"

"Who would you get – any friends I had were sitting at the table laughing."

Harry frowned, he kind of wanted to help the other, but the side that didn't won out. "Then I guess I can't help you Malfoy." Draco looked pathetic sitting there and Harry felt bad, so he tried to lighten the situation. "You're a pretty good kisser though."

Draco made a face at him, but it slid off quickly as he looked away. "Really though Potter… thank you."

Harry hesitated, so unsure of exactly what he wanted to do. He took a step towards Draco but shook his head, what was he doing? He turned towards the door, "You're welcome Malfoy."

Harry eventually shrugged off the incident. Though he did hope for Malfoy's sake he had a talk with his friends. Past that he put it behind him, until 2 days later.

* * *

Harry had to close his eyes and gather himself for a moment. They were in the middle of the Great Hall for lunch and he currently had a blonde on his knees next to his table, grasping at his robe and crying. The professors were mostly ignoring them, probably figuring it was just a lovers spat, and Harry felt like hexing someone. Preferably the Slytherin table that was nearly rolling on the ground laughing.

He looked down at Malfoy and pulled his robes out of his hands, "Malfoy, stop crying."

"Why don't you love me?"

"You really need new friends Malfoy."

"Call me Draco, Harry, please, I love you!"

"Come on Draco, let's go."

Ron was cracking himself up as well, "Aw, come on Harry. You already wasted this opportunity once, don't do it again!"

Harry shook his head, "Its not funny Ron. Don't you remember when you got the love potion? Come on Draco, we're going for a walk."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk." He took his hand and pulled him towards the door, sending a glare at the Slytherin table that promised a lot more than a few hexes later. Malfoy had stopped crying when Harry had taken his hand and now he followed happily. Once they were in the hallway Harry tried to let go of his hand but Draco held on. "Do you remember two days ago?"

"Yeah."

"You were in love with me and we went down to Pomphreys and it was a love potion, remember?"

Draco's face was conflicted and he looked like he was struggling for an answer, "Well, it isn't this time. I really love you."

"Who gave you your juice at the table?"

"What?"

"Who gave you your juice?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Blaise handed it to me."

"You might want to remember that later."

They walked in silence for a few hallways when Draco stopped, tugging on Harry's hand. He glance down an empty hallway, "Do you wanna go make out?"

Harry shook his head, "We can later if you still want to, we got something we have to do first."

Draco tilted his face up pleadingly, "One kiss?"

Harry frowned, "Not again. You're gonna do what I want, okay?"

"One kiss."

"Fine, but don't blame me for this." He let Draco pull him into the corridor, but grabbed his arm and jerked him up when he tried to go to his knees. "What are you doing?"

Draco gave him a coy grin, "I don't want to kiss your _mouth_."

Harry let out a startled laugh and pulled Draco out of the hallway despite his protests. "Oh, I hope you come up with a good hex for Blaise."

"Why would I hex Blaise?"

"Oh, I'm just guessing."

"You agreed to a kiss."

Draco was digging in his heels, so Harry turned and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a brutal kiss that left Draco panting. "There you go. Now move it."

He had to admit that Draco's hand did feel kind of nice in his, and immediately shook his head. He had to get out more and do some dating if he was thinking about how nice it was to hold Draco's hand, or how nice it really was to kiss him. What a better use for Draco's mouth than all that posturing he usually did. Embarrassingly that thought brought on a quick flash image of what else that mouth could be doing and he coughed, trying to get rid of it.

"You okay Harry?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine. Let's just get this taken care of."

Pomphrey offered him a vial as soon as they walked in the door. "I saw you two in the great hall, figured you'd be heading this way again."

Harry nodded his thanks and handed the vial to Draco, "Just drink it."

"How about another-"

"No, I'd like you to just drink it, no playing today."

"Okay, but I don't know what you think its going to do." He leaned against the bed and downed it in one gulp.

Harry watched as the giddy smile faded, once again, only this time it was replaced with a red hot anger. "That son of a bitch!"

Harry leaned against the bed and crossed his arms, a smile tugging at his mouth. It was easier to find it kind of funny when Draco was mad and not crying. "Still want that kiss?"

Draco gave him a dirty look, though it was gone as quick as it showed up. "Thanks Potter, I… I really appreciate what you did…"

The sincere gratitude on his face made Harry a little uncomfortable and he shrugged, "Anyone would have."

"That isn't true, you have hated me for a very long time and you have had quite the chance to… to humiliate me or have me… well…"

"I don't hate you." The words slipped out without him meaning to and he quickly added, "You going to hex Blaise?"

The look on Draco's face used to be reserved for him and Harry had the feeling Blaise would be regretting it, "I'm gonna take care of it."

Harry nodded and headed towards the door, he turned just before it though. "So this is the last time right?"

Draco tried to look cocky, but Harry could see the uncertainty in it. "Absolutely Potter."

* * *

Harry really thought he was going to have to slam his head against the table a few times. It had been three days and now Hermione and him were in the library trying to finish up some homework when there was a commotion on the other side of the library. Harry ignored it until a blonde showed up next to him, looking at Harry like he was the greatest thing in the world. Harry had to take a deep breathe, "This can't even be funny anymore." Except the 3 other Slytherins, including Blaise, were sitting at the table laughing.

"Harry?"

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill Blaise myself."

"Harry?"

He glanced at the blonde and sighed, "Alright, alright. I got a few more sentences left on this report. Why don't you sit down?"

Draco happily sat down next to him and grabbed Harry's left hand. Mione was watching them carefully, "They did it to him again?"

"Apparently. Getting a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Aren't you going to take him to get an antidote?"

"I don't need an antidote, I love Harry."

"Hush Draco, let me finish my homework then we'll go be alone, okay?"

Draco nodded and Hermione pursed her lips, "You should take him now."

"Oh relax, he is fine and I really need to finish this."

Draco leaned against him, smiling, "Want me to do it for you?"

"Hey that isn't such a bad, ow! Mione! I was only kidding." He reached down to rub his shin where she had kicked him and patted Draco's knee. "No, don't worry about it. Just sit there and be quiet for a minute."

He finished his essay and packed up his bag. "Draco, stay here for a minute, I gotta go do something really quick." He left Draco looking lost at the table and headed towards the Sytherins. Blaise saw him coming and smiled up at him.

"Can I help you Potter?"

"Again? Really?"

Blaise's mouth quirked and he shrugged, "It's still pretty funny."

"It's going to stop right now."

Blaise stood up at the threat, "Why do you care what happens to Draco?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I keep getting dragged into this too."

Blaise waved his finger at him, "Ah, but that really isn't my fault."

"And what the hell does that mean, aren't you the one giving him the potion?"

Before Blaise could answer Draco was behind him, tugging on his hand. "Harry, you said we could be alone."

Blaise looked like he was going to say something to Draco but Harry casually tossed a silencing spell in their direction, blocking their table. There, let them work on figuring that out. He grabbed Draco's hand and headed back to their table. "Mione, can you work on finding some kind of potion to prevent a love potion from working?" She nodded and he gave her a grateful grin before heading to the infirmary for a third time in less than a week.

Hermione watched them go and shook her head, she was actually pretty proud of the way that Harry was handling it. Merlin only knows what Ron would have had him do. About 15 minutes later a shadow fell over her book and she looked up to see Blaise standing there. "What do you want?" She actually had thought rather highly of Blaise, he may be a Slytherin but he was usually pretty decent and was rather smart.

"Why the hostility? I've talked to you lots of times."

"That was before you did something as despicable as what you are doing to Draco. I don't even like him and I feel bad."

Blaise leaned one hip against the table, "I'm trying to help him."

"By humiliating him?"

"That… is kind of just a bonus. He could use getting knocked down a few pegs."

Mione made a disgusted sound and moved to get up, "Leave me alone Blaise."

"If your friend Potter was hurting wouldn't you want to help him?"

"Of course, but I don't see how you are helping Draco."

Blaise smiled at her and idly flipped through the book in his hands before setting it down and tapping a page. He winked at her and turned to leave. She hesitated but grabbed the book and spun it to see what he had pointed to. She read through the potion, eyes going wide. She glanced in the direction that Draco and Harry had gone and shook her head, "Oh, poor Draco."

* * *

Harry stopped once they were in a secluded spot, pulling Draco out of view. "What is going on here Draco?"

"I love you."

"There has to be more to this than just slipping you a potion. Something is going on here." He sighed, he had hoped Draco would be more open with the potion in him but he realized he wasn't going to get any real answer while he was like this. "Come on, though you are going to answer some questions."

"I can answer whatever you want."

"I'll bet you can. I thought you were going to have a talk with Blaise?"

"I did. He said… he said he wouldn't use any more potions on me and he hasn't."

"What about right now? No wait, before you say it, I know. This isn't a potion, you really love me, right?"

"Yea, I do." He rubbed his thumb over Harry's hand, "How about a kiss?"

"Not today Draco, maybe next time."

"Next time what?"

"Next time Blaise doses you." He was quickly losing his patience and yanked his hand out of Draco's. "This is getting ridiculous. I'll bet if Snape was still around this wouldn't happen."

"I miss Snape. He was my godfather you know."

Harry stutter stepped, glancing at Draco. "I'm, er… sorry."

"That's okay. Sirius Black was yours, wasn't he? I'm sorry you lost him."

Harry felt the pain sharp in his chest, even after all this time, and he grabbed at Draco's hand, "Yea, thanks. Come on."

Draco glanced around, "Where are we going?"

"Gryffindor Tower."

"Why?"

"Because I thought this would happen again."

"Are we going to your room? Alone, with your bed, maybe we can-"

"Sheesh, are you always this horny or is it just the potion?"

"I'm pretty much always this horny, but especially around you. You've always made me hard."

"Hush hush hush. I gotta remember not to ask you anything." He paused, but a thought was niggling at him, "When you say always do you mean-" He shook his head, "Uh, nevermind. Don't answer that."

"I don't mind-"

"You will. Lets just enjoy the silence for now, okay?"

Harry hesitated at giving the password for the portrait and glanced at Draco, "Wanna cover your ears for me?"

Draco nodded and covered his ears and Harry chuckled as he gave the password. He reached out to pull his hands down and headed up towards his room. He passed Ron on the way, who did a double take and followed. "Blimey Harry, again?"

"Seems that way."

Ron shook his head, "I thought about what you said – about how it felt when I got dosed – it wasn't a good feeling." He tapped Draco on the shoulder, "Sorry mate."

Draco gave him a smile, "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

Harry muttered as they headed towards his room, "Isn't that nice."

Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm, "I like your friends but I'd rather be… alone with you."

Ron made a choking sound and Harry flipped him off, "Oh leave off it Ron. Do me a solid and go see if Mione has made any progress on finding that potion, will ya?"

"Hey, if it means keeping the snake out of our house in the future, I'll get right on that." He grinned and made kissing sounds at Harry before heading back down stairs.

Harry pulled Draco into the room and shut the door, waving his wand and putting a locking spell on it. "Don't want to be bothered."

He turned just in time for Draco to press his body against his, and tried to pull Harry down into a kiss.

"Ah, ahh, Draco, knock it off."

"But here we are… alone… in your room." He let go of Harry and wandered to the bed, sitting on it as he reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. "And you can do whatever you want to me…"

Harry watched him for a moment, before shaking his head pulling the potion out of his dresser. Draco eyed him, "What is that?"

"Do you remember 3 days ago and 2 days before that?"

"You think it is an antidote for a potion I didn't take."

"You got it, so quit taking your clothes off and humor me here."

Draco gave Harry a look like he thought he was stupid but he held his hand out for the vial. Just before he drank it he winked at Harry, "I'll take it but just so you know I'm gonna suck your dick after I drink this."

Before Harry could comment on that Draco drank it, and the last thing he expected happened. He wasn't sure what would happen when it wore off but he didn't expect Draco's face to scrunch up as he slid to the ground, crying. "Draco?"

He had slid to the ground and covered his face, sobbing. "I can't stop him."

Harry grabbed one arm with the other, unsure of what to do, "Are you alright?"

Draco pulled his knees, burying his head in them as his body shook. "What am I going to do? I talked to Blaise… I threatened him and he did it again. Told me he will keep doing it as long as he feels like… there's… there's nothing I can do!"

"Hey now, can you… can you stop crying?"

Draco glanced up at him, a flush moving up his cheeks, "Merlin this is humiliating." He shook his head, "I even cast detection spells on everything I've eaten or drunk… I don't know how he's doing it!" The helplessness of the situation was getting to Draco and he couldn't seem to stop crying.

Harry winced, he didn't know how to handle crying. "This has got to stop Draco."

"Don't you think I know that? You think I enjoy throwing myself at you? Groveling on my knees in the Great Hall?"

"Well, want me to go talk to him?"

"You think you could make him stop?" Draco wanted it to sound sarcastic but instead it came out hopeful.

Harry shrugged, mouth quirking. "I am the most powerful wizard in the world, I'm sure I could get him to listen." He really smiled when Draco snorted, happy the other stopped crying. "Where is he now?"

"He should be in the dorms."

"Great, I'll go talk to him there."

Draco wiped at his face with his sleeve. "Want me to go with you."

Something had changed in the balance between them and Harry shook his head. "No, you'll just be in the way honestly. Let me talk to him uh, man to man."

"Are you saying I'm not a man?"

Harry shrugged, "Something is wrong here, let me deal with it. You're smart, why don't you go the library and help Hermione try to find a potion that will prevent a love potion from working."

Draco tried to push to his feet and Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Draco looked away, "I don't like this."

"What?"

"Having Harry bloody Potter fight my battles."

"Maybe I just want to be rid of you, not have you on my heels offering to suck my-"

"Potter!"

He laughed at the renewed blush, "Right. To the library with you, and hopefully this is the last time we'll have to meet like this and we can go back to just kind of disliking each other."

That made Draco look uncomfortable and he avoided eye contact, "Yeah, I guess."

Satisfied Harry headed out, Draco following behind him. Draco grabbed his arm when the reached the door and he turned, surprised by how close the other was. "Harry… er, Potter… I just want…" He looked seriously conflicted and Harry pushed him back a little so he could see his face.

"You alright Malfoy? It can't be healthy to be dosed that often."

"No, I'm fine… I just…" He threw back his shoulders and the mask fell over his face, "Nothing, I'll just head towards the library."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of heading there myself."

"You just look a little pale is all." He watched Malfoy for a few more seconds as the other did everything he could to avoid meeting his eyes. He finally shrugged and they headed out, heading their separate ways outside of the portrait. Just before he turned the corner Draco turned, watching Harry, and sighed. He rubbed his hand over his face, could this get any worse?

Harry headed straight towards the Slytherin dorm, not even hesitating as he gave the password and entered the common room, full of Slytherins. Blaise was sitting on the couch next to Pansy and Harry had the pleasure of watching the others eyes widen comically. He scrambled to his feet to meet him.

"This is going to be the last time Blaise." He glanced around at how many people were in the room. "Hallway, now. We're going to talk."

"You can't just order me-"

"You don't get out here now to talk I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than that." There was a little bit of fear on Blaise's face, reflected on those around him. It was no secret in the wizarding world that now there was nobody more powerful than Harry, not anymore.

Blaise shrugged like it was nothing, "Alright Potter, we'll talk."

Harry didn't wait for him, just turned and headed out, knowing the other would follow. Blaise headed out and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "So lets hear it Potter."

"I'm putting an end to this."

"You think you can make me stop?"

"I sure as hell can."

"What, are you going to hex me? Hit me with a crucio? Report me to the headmaster?"

Harry stepped forward threateningly, "I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Why do you even care?" He waved off Harry's response, "Yea, yeah, he fawns over you, I know. Going awfully out of your way here aren't you?"

"You are supposed to be his friend."

Blaise nodded, giving him a smirk, "And believe me, it isn't easy. But like I said, going quite out of your way here for someone you don't even like."

"This isn't right."

"Speaking of not right… what do you do with him when you take him off?"

"Get him the antidote you git."

"Saw you take him to the tower today." Blaise gave him a coy look, "Did you let him suck your cock? I'm sure he was begging to, he's really good isn't he?"

"How the hell would you know?"

Blaise grabbed at his pants and winked, "Personal experience."

There was a moment of silence and when Harry spoke it was deadly quiet, "If you've used that potion on him to get him to suck your cock I swear to Merlin-"

"No!" Harry was gratified to see the shock on Blaise's face, he wasn't sure what he would have done if the other had been using Draco that way. No one should be used that way. Blaise stood up out of his slouch, the casual smile sliding off his face. "Well that went swimmingly. Of course I didn't use that on him, he's my friend. He just swings that way, we, ya know… tried a few things." He shrugged, "Besides, even if I had wanted to do something like that it wouldn't work with that potion."

"Just agree that you won't do it again and this conversation can be over."

Blaise shook his head, sometimes being a good friend was hard. "Going to keep doing it until it isn't funny anymore. Or he gets the point, which ever comes first."

"I'll stop you."

Blaise glanced around, forcing a bored look, "Listen, the only way you are going to be able to stop me is if you keep him with you all day. And I don't think you're gonna eat with him, sit in class with him, walk the hallways with-"

Harry was getting pissed off and snapped, "Just watch me!"

As Harry took off Blaise let out of breath, glancing back at Pansy in the doorway. She was shaking her head, "You're playing a very dangerous game here."

"I thought for sure I was getting hexed."

"You still might, wait till Draco makes his way back here."

Blaise laughed, "You'll protect me won't you?"

"You're on your own, this is your plan."

He glanced in the way that Harry had gone, "True. I just hope it works before one of them kills me."

* * *

Draco walked into the library with his head down, fighting back tears. He hated feeling this helpless and he hated having to depend on someone else. The thought of what _could_ happen the next time Blaise gave him a potion if Harry stopped being so nice settled like lead in his stomach.

He spotted Hermione and Ron and hesitated, it occurring to him how out of place it was for him to be sitting with them. He didn't know what to do, but Hermione looked up and saw him, motioning him over. She eyed him as he approached, "You alright?"

He glanced at Ron, expecting some kind of joke, but there was only a blank disinterest. "Yes. Potter said I should come help you."

She looked unsure, "Great, I usually don't get much help with the research."

Ron looked up, "I'm reading the bloody book, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed a book towards Draco, "Go ahead and dig in, there's gotta be a potion in here somewhere."

He eyed it, "You know that nobody has ever created a potion to prevent love potions from working, if they had I would have already tried that."

Ron shook his head without looking up, "Doesn't matter mate, Hermione will find one."

He silently sat down and opened the book. It couldn't hurt.

"Looks like things didn't go well."

Draco looked up as Harry slammed into the library, obviously in a bad mood. He made a racket as he yanked the chair next to Draco away from the table slumping into it. Without asking Mione slid a book his way, which he opened and started to look through without a word.

Draco hesitated, but couldn't wait any longer. "Did… did it go okay?"

Harry glanced at him, "Your friends are a bunch of gits."

He nodded, "Seems that way."

"You're gonna eat with us and sit with me at class till we figure this out."

"What? Why?"

Harry was not in the mood, put out by the whole situation. "Because I said so Malfoy, just deal with it."

"I most certainly will not!"

"You will, or the next time he doses you I'll wait on the antidote and see what the most humiliating thing I can get you to do is."

He froze, the helplessness welling up in him again, "You wouldn't."

Harry glanced at him over the book, "No, probably not. Really worth the risk though?" Harry hesitated but had to ask, "Blaise said… some things. He's never used a potion on you before this, has he?"

"No, why?"

"He just said that… well…" He glanced at Ron and Hermione. They weren't really paying attention but it wasn't something he wanted to share with them.

"Said what?"

Harry felt a blush working its way up his face and shrugged, "Nothing, never mind."

Draco looked perplexed, "What did he say?"

He leaned over, voice low. "Just that some of the things you've been offering to do to me you've done with him."

Draco's face heated up and he sputtered over what he wanted to say, "Why would he… he told you that?"

Harry glanced around, "Keep your voice down unless you want everyone to know. I just wanted to make sure that he hadn't dosed you and had you do those things."

He expected Draco to be angry but the other boy looked like he was going to cry, "Why would he tell _you_ that?"

"He asked what I was doing with you when we went off, I told him I was just giving you the antidote but he didn't seem to believe me."

That caught his attention, "Was he worried about what might be happening?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know Malfoy." He looked down at the book then back at Draco, "So he didn't, you uh… he didn't force you to do anything."

Draco didn't think he could blush anymore, "No he didn't force me to do anything."

"What are you two talking about?"

They both looked up at Hermione and Harry shrugged, "Potions." She gave him an odd look but went back to reading.

When Harry couldn't stop yawning Hermione called it a night, and they packed up their things. Harry watched Draco, "Do you, uh, do you need me to walk you to your dorms?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking there by myself Potter."

Harry had been holding the door for him but abruptly let it go, nearly knocking him in the face with it. "Fine."

"Hey, wait." Harry grudgingly stopped and turned to face Draco, annoyed at the other's attitude. He was looking at the ground and when he finally met Harry's eyes he looked vulnerable. "So I'll come over to sit with you at the Gryffindor table in the morning?"

Harry's scowl softened, he knew how hard this was for Draco. He nodded, "Yea just… try not to eat or drink anything before hand, okay?"  
He nodded and headed towards the dungeons, only glancing once at the departing trio, stifling a sigh. His stepped picked up, however, when he thought about what hex he was going to hit Blaise with.

* * *

The morning was awkward. Draco hadn't thought about what he would do if he arrived there earlier than Harry. There was no way he was approaching the table without Harry so he sat at his own. Blaise sat next to him but he ignored him. He had fought with the other the night before, and embarrassingly enough instead of hexing him he had ended up fighting tears and accusing the other of betraying him. Blaise had shook his head and said it was for his own good, whatever that meant. He had eventually gone to bed, hurt. Blaise was his best friend and he didn't understand the casual way he did this to him.

"Want some juice?"

He gave Blaise a dirty look, biting his tongue when the other laughed. He was keeping an eye out for Harry, and rocked to his feet when the other walked in. Harry glanced through the room and spotted him immediately, heading in his direction. He had started towards him and stuttered to a stop, not wanting to practically run up to him. Harry didn't hesitate, walking straight up to him and taking his arm, throwing a glare at Blaise as he pulled him to the Gryffindor table. He snapped out of it after a moment and pulled his arm out of his grasp, "You don't have to pull me along."

"Well I wasn't going to until you froze like a deer in the headlights."  
"What?"

"Never mind, muggle thing. You didn't drink anything he gave you, did you?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Harry shrugged, "He has already done it 3 times."

He didn't really have anything to say to that so he kept quiet, following Harry to the table. He slid into the seat next to him, not wondering until that moment if it was going to displace someone else, not that he cared. Harry casually patted his shoulder and pushed a plate towards him, "Food should be safe."

The boy across from him laughed, "Does that mean no more kissy face for Malfoy?" He didn't know the boys name and frowned at him, though it moved to the one next to him when he spoke up.

"Good. I can't enjoy my meal when he's over there on his knees, crying at Harry."

Harry was already stuffing his face but he glanced up, "Ease off."

They did, going back to ignoring him, and Draco tilted his head curiously. He had no idea that they listened to Harry so well, he was in charge at his house… usually… but he would have gotten more back talk than that. He looked down at his plate, still feeling unsure.

He pushed the food around his plate and sighed. Harry glanced over, frowning. "The whole point of you sitting over here is so you can eat without worrying."

"I know."

"Hermione even did extra detection spells."

"I tried those, they didn't work."

He shrugged, "You aren't Hermione. See, look, safe." He reached over and snagged a piece of toast off Draco's plate, winking at him as he ate it.

Draco couldn't help it as Harry's behavior coaxed out a smile, no wonder everyone liked him. When he wasn't trying to actively hate him he could admit that Harry was a pretty decent person. He was going out of his way to help someone that had only ever caused him grief.

He finally picked up his food, cautiously chewing at it, relaxing at Harry's side. Even as he thought the words he felt a blush crawling up his face, because he liked being at Harry's side a little too much. He looked down to his food, hoping no one would notice, leaning into Harry the slightest bit.

* * *

"No more library Mione! I can't do it, I'm gonna lose my mind."

Draco snorted without looking up from the book, "Not much to lose." He ignored the glare Ron shot him and worked really hard at ignoring the plaintive look that Harry was giving him. It was difficult though, the last week he had barely left Harry's side, and it was nearly impossible for him not to notice.

"We're doing this for you. You could be a little more appreciative." Harry meant the words but there was no bite to them.

He rolled his eyes, though there wasn't much behind it. He felt scolded and mumbled out, "I do appreciate it." Harry nodded, smile sympathetic, and he couldn't help leaning a little more towards him until he realized Hermione was watching him and jerked back.

He glanced at the Slytherins at the other table, and sighed. "Do you think he will do it again?"

Harry shrugged, "You're welcome to try."

Ron sneered, "Oh please do."

Harry closed his book suddenly, frowning, "How have we not found anything yet Mione? This is ridiculous."

"I told you that there was no way to prevent a love spell."

Harry gave Draco a pitying look, "Maybe for you." He glanced around. "Alright, sounds like time for a trip to Hogsmeade to me."

"What?"

Draco was drowned out by a whoop from Ron, "Finally, I'm tired of spending all my time helping the ferret."

He was already halfway out the door, Mione scrambling to catch him. Harry shook his head but couldn't help but grinning. He was half way to the door when he realized Draco was still sitting at the table, "You coming?"

He startled, "You're inviting me?"

"Of course." He seemed to realize and shrugged, "When you're not being obnoxious you're really not that bad a person Malfoy. Come on, I'll buy you a butterbeer." He winked at him, putting out a hand to help him up, "Maybe a firewhiskey if Mione isn't watching."

Draco couldn't resist that, blushing as Harry's hand touched his, and it was getting harder to ignore that even without a potion he was finding himself attracted to Harry. He had… noticed him before but it had been easy to push aside with hostility, but being close to Harry every day was wearing down his resistance. He pulled his hand back as quick as he could, he had humiliated himself enough recently, the last thing he needed to do was fall for Harry Potter.

* * *

"I can't believe he invited him."

Mione watched Harry and Draco at the bar, waiting for more drinks. They were standing close, almost too close, and it gave her something to think about. "He likes him." There was no answer from Ron and she glanced at him, laughing at the aggravated look on his face.

"He does not. He just feels… you know how he is when people need help." It sounded weak even to him and he frowned, sounding petulant. "Really."

She looked back to them, she could clearly see Draco leaning into Harry, could see that there was something there, but Harry was harder to read. He was friendly with everybody, but even she was surprised at the lack of hostility he had with Draco. "I don't know Ron, Harry doesn't seem to mind him."

"Well he's daft then."

She quickly glanced away when they were heading back, not wanting them to know that she had been studying them. She frowned when she realized that they didn't just have butterbeer. "Really Harry? In the middle of the day?"

"Shush, I didn't bring you any anyways." He pushed the firewhiskey over to Ron, and slid one to Draco. Ron perked up and grabbed it, Draco a little more hesitant.

Ron laughed, "Man up ferret, and drink it."

Draco sipped at it and made a face while Ron and Harry both downed the shots like they had been doing it all their lives. Mione shook her head, "Animals."

Harry nodded towards the bar, "Go on and get another round Ron." He eyed Draco, "Come on, down it goes."

Under the peer pressure he gave in, downing the shot, embarrassing himself as he started to cough. Harry laughed and patted his back, "Calm down, you're fine."

More shots were thunked down in front of him and Draco was thinking that he couldn't touch it without throwing up when Harry grabbed one of them and downed it without taking his eyes off him and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Mione was shaking her head. "Don't let them pressure you."

He didn't want to back down and grabbed one, drinking it before he thought better. It went down rougher and for a moment he thought he couldn't breathe but Harry's hand was back on him, calming him. When he finally could gasp in a breathe he looked to Harry, taken back by the smirk. "What?"

He only picked up another shot, waving it at Draco. "Think you can handle another one?"

Mione shook her head and got up to get herself a less toxic drink. She could tell Ron followed her, sidling up against her, watching Harry and Draco. "He's acting odd."

"I noticed." She glanced sideways at him, "What do you think it is?"

Ron frowned and a blush moved up his face, "Fine, I think he _likes_ the git." He sounded resigned.

She let out a startled laugh, she hadn't expected Ron to admit it. "I… I didn't know that Harry _liked_ boys."

For once Ron got to give her a knowing look, enjoying that he knew more. "I don't think he does. I don't think he thinks like that… he just… likes who he likes."

"You're taking this better than I would have thought."

He shrugged and reached out to take the butterbeers he had ordered, "We all know there is no reasoning with Harry if he's made up his mind. I hate the prat but if he makes Harry happy well then… then I'll deal with it. Besides… he won't make a move."

"How do you know?"

He laughed, "Because he doesn't know he likes him." He pointed at them, "Why do you think he's drinking. He's confused."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I hide it well."

"Do you think … do you think Draco likes him?" She was fishing, she already knew the answer, but wanted to hear what he thought.

"From the first moment he laid eyes on him."

A mere half hour later and Draco had much more than he should have. Enough that things were blurry and even though he was leaning heavily into Harry, hell was practically in Harry's lap, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it.

Harry was smiling, laughing, one arm casually around Draco steadying him in the seat. "Another shot?"

Hermione's scolding had softened as she watched them, she liked the way Harry was when he could relax. Ron seemed to like him to, or at least was drunk enough that he stopped throwing a glare at Draco every few minutes.

Draco was waving his hands frantically, "No, no more."

Ron's voice was contemptuous, "Come on, have another."

"I'll be sick."

That made Harry chuckle and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry's arm tightened, pulling Draco nearly flush against him. "I think we have all had enough, you guys told me you weren't gonna drink at all."

Harry gave her the best innocent face he had, "We're just having some fun."

She pointedly looked at his arm around Draco and raised an eyebrow, "I can see that."

He followed where she was looking and frowned, dropping his arm. "Alright, come on, wrap it up."

When his arm had dropped Draco had responded by leaning farther into him, a frown on his face. He felt unsteady without Harry's arm around him, not used to drinking so much. He reached out one hand to grab at Harry's arm, "I don't feel so good."

"You're just a little drunk, you're fine."

They were close, so close, and Draco was mesmerized by staring into those green eyes. His voice was breathy, "You have amazing eyes."

Ron sputtered at that but Harry only laughed, "Okay, definitely time to get you home." He picked up the last empty shot and sniffed at it, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were dosed again."

That was enough to get through the fog of alcohol and Draco jerked backwards fast enough that he lost his balance. He clumsily stumbled into the table and landed on the ground hard, forcing an oomph of air from him.

Harry was immediately reaching for him, pulling him to his feet, eyes worried. "Draco, you okay?"

His face felt flushed, embarrassed, and the alcohol was making it hard for him to respond in any way intelligent. "I'm fine."

The wariness on Harry's face was gone and he held Draco close, "We shouldn't have pushed you to drink so much." One hand pushed a few strands of hair out of Draco's face, fingers lingering there for a moment. "You should be more careful."

For a long moment there was silence until Ron shouldered Harry, "Come on, let's head back to Hogwarts." He eyed Draco, "Try not to look drunk, okay?"

Harry relinquished the tight hold, though he left his arm around Draco's shoulders. He gave Ron a bright smile, either oblivious to the dirty look or just plain ignoring it. "Lead the way."

Mione watched them carefully, trying to decide if she should interfere or not. She was pretty sure that Harry did like him, and maybe he just needed a push.

* * *

Draco headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms, which should have felt odd to him but he felt at home seeing Harry. He headed into the room, surprised to find Harry alone. As soon as his eyes landed on him he noticed it immediately, noticed the dopey grin on Harry's face, and knew that he was dosed with a potion. He glanced around, it must be the candy, but he was distracted as Harry grabbed him and pulled him close, tilting his head to press a rough kiss on his mouth, Draco moaning and opening his mouth under the onslaught.

He wasn't as good a person as Harry and he couldn't bring himself to deny him, not even when he knew it wasn't real.

Harry pulled back, holding his face, "I love you."

Draco's heart skipped a beat and he had to remind himself that the other had been dosed with a love potion. He tried to say that they needed to go to pomphrey's but after a pause he smiled, pressing into the touch. "I love you too."

He was shoved against the wall, hard enough to make him grunt and he was instantly hard. Harry reached for his pants and he did grab his wrist, stopping him. He couldn't' deny Harry, he couldn't be that strong… but he wouldn't let Harry do anything to him, wouldn't use him that way.

"I want you Draco, let me fuck you."

He shivered from head to toe, leaning into him, "Anything Harry." He moved even as he said it though, sliding to his knees in front of Harry. He unbuttoned the pants, guilt making him hesitate though, "Can I Harry, please?"

"Of course, whatever you want Love."

The love pushed him and he was pulling down Harry's pants, panting in excitement. "You are so… perfect." He didn't wait, couldn't, as he wrapped one hand around Harry's cock, licking the pre cum already pooling at the tip. Fingers wrapped in his hair, rubbing at his scalp, pulling just a little.

Harry moaned as Draco wrapped his lips around his cock, trying to fit as much as possible. He had done this before with Blaise but Harry was much larger, and he was having trouble. "Oh, fuck Draco, just like that. Love you."

His own cock was pressing viciously against his pants, but he was hesitant to touch himself, to do anything for himself, hyper aware of the fact that Harry was dosed with a potion and he was taking advantage of him. The guilt started to come back but Harry chose that moment to give a sharp yank on the blonde hair, pulling him down just shy of making him gag. The needy moan slipped between his lips before he could stop it, making Harry chuckle.

"That's right, suck my cock. Love seeing you on your knees."

He palmed himself through his pants, desperately wanting to touch himself. Desperately wishing Harry would touch him. He forcefully pulled his hand away to reach up to trail his fingers over Harry's hip bones, grabbing on to get a better grip on him.

Unexpectedly Harry was tugging at his arm to pull him to his feet, "Come on Draco, I want to fuck you."

He moaned, nearly soaking through his pants with pre cum. He pulled off Harry's cock with an audible pop, mumbling out, "No Harry, let me finish this way."

"Come on Draco, I want to fuck-"

He never got to finish the sentence as the door opened and they caught the rest of the sentence, "-Just saying Mione that…" Ron and Mione both froze in shock, eyes on the sight before them.

Harry didn't seem to notice them pulling at Draco still, but Draco was frozen, and fearfully caught Mione's eyes, holding them long enough for realization to cross her face. That shook him out of his stupor and he tried to plaster a big fake smile on his face, even as he moved to his feet and tried to put Harry to rights. He forced his voice to sound happy, "We're busy."

Ron still looked horrified, "They've dosed them both!"

Mione was still eyeing Draco, but suddenly realized what it meant that Harry had been dosed and his reaction to it. "Oh…"

Harry used the lull to grab Draco by the hair and pull him into a rough kiss, hands running over him like he owned him. He pulled back to grin at him, "Love you Draco."

His face heated up and he couldn't help responding, "I love you too."

"Ick, make it stop Mione."

She nodded, "There is a vial of antidote upstairs, please go get it. Take Harry with you, it will be good to split them up."

Harry frowned, pulling Draco against him, "We aren't dosed with anything, we're in love."

Her mouth quirked at that, "I see." She eyed Draco, "Why don't you prove it and let us get you the antidote and then we will really believe it. Draco thinks it's a good idea too."

He knew he should be insisting they stay together to but he was getting the message loud and clear, "Please Harry, prove to them that you really love me?"

He reached up to trail his fingers down Draco's cheek, "Okay Luv, for you."

Once they were out of the room Draco awkwardly turned towards her, at a loss as to what to say. She only raised an eyebrow at him, "Really Draco?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you'd take advantage of him like that."

"Take… I don't know what you are talking about." He was nervous though, tongue feeling thick, "We… we love each other."

"You aren't fooling me, I saw your face. You aren't dosed with anything."

He was frozen to the spot, terrified about what she was gonna do… what could happen to him if it was found out that he knowingly took advantage of Harry when he was dosed. "Mione I…" It was then that he realized something, "I'm sorry… why aren't you more upset?"

"Oh, I'm upset. I just…" She trailed off and then shrugged her shoulders, "You and Harry need to have a serious talk Draco. You need to tell him how you feel about him."

He didn't bother to deny it, couldn't come up with anything nasty to say back. "What would be the point in that?"

"I think you'd be surprised." There were footsteps coming down the stairs and she tilted her head towards them, "Make with the theatrics, I guarantee Ron would have something to say about this situation if you hadn't been dosed."

He didn't understand what she was saying, didn't understand why she wasn't hexing him, but he did as he was told – turning to face harry as he came down the stairs. It was easy to pretend, easy to act like he loved Harry and he reached for him before he saw his face. He froze as Harry angrily grabbed his arm, stopping him, "What the hell Mione? I thought you said you checked everything here!"

Draco struggled to free his arm and remembered that he was supposed to still be dosed, he tried to smile, "Harry… luv… what is wrong?"

For a moment, a moment that Draco only caught because he was looking at him, Harry's face softened, but then it hardened. "Give him the god damn dose Ron, I can't deal with this." His voice was almost… hurt. Draco took the vial without complaint, drinking it quietly. Harry was watching him expectantly, and he let the smile fade off his face to be replaced by a frown.

Harry dropped his arm, and Draco desperately tried not to cry. His voice broke when he spoke, "I'm sorry Harry."

The anger slid away and he half reached out but snatched his hand back, "It's not your fault Draco, I was supposed to be protecting you."

Mione had been watching carefully and glanced at the clock, "It's lunch time. Ron, will you bring Draco to lunch? I'd like to talk to Harry... about research." That should be enough to scare him off and it seemed to be, and it surprised her when he didn't complain about going with Draco. Draco looked scared, probably not knowing what she was going to say, but he didn't complain, realizing he was stuck.

When they were out of the room Harry pulled a face, "I'm really not in the mood Mione, can't this wait until later?"

Boys were stubborn, and stupid. She didn't think subtle hints would work. "I have to show you something." She went over to her bag and pulled out the book that Blaise had given her. "I… I found something out about the potion being used." He reached for the book but she pulled it back, "You aren't going to like it and I need you to keep a level head."

That only made him more anxious and he snatched the book out of her hands, realizing after a moment that he wouldn't know which spell. He frowned and held it back out to her, letting her turn to the page before taking it back. He read silently, face paling. "This is what has been being used?"

"Yes."

"But… what is this? A truth spell or a love spell?"

She shrugged, a little uncomfortable, "It's both. It works like a love spell but only… it only makes someone "fall in love" with someone they already did. More of a potion to… remove inhibitions."

He stared at the book for a long time as it sunk in what that meant. "But… I don't have feelings for him and he certainly doesn't have them for me."

She closed the book and shrugged, "Your reactions to the potion say different."

Harry still looked puzzled, embarrassed and he suddenly understood something, snapping his head up, "Did _you_ dose me with that?"

She did look guilty, "I did. I'm sorry, I just wanted… You looked so happy with him, but Ron said you'd never do anything about it."

"I can't believe you Mione, I trusted you." He started to turn and another thought occurred to him, "How long have you known?"

Her brilliant idea was starting to seem not so great and she backed up a bit, "Since… since that day in the library."

The room was silent for a few long moments while Harry decided how mad he wanted to be, but in the end the realization that Draco _liked_ him won out. He pointed a finger at her angrily, "You are not off the hook." He headed out, taking a detour to the Slytherin dorms before he headed to see Draco, he had a snake to see.

* * *

Blaise was just coming through the door for his dorm when he was grabbed roughly by the shirt and shoved against the wall. He sputtered for a moment, indignant, until his eyes landed on Harry. "Potter." He was proud that his voice didn't shake.

"I think we have a few things to talk about."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

He let go of the lapels of his shirt but crowded him against the wall. "Why were you giving Draco _that_ potion?"

Realization crossed his face and he relaxed a bit against the wall, "Figured it out did you?"

A low growl came from his throat and his voice was serious, "You're gonna wanna tread very carefully here Blaise."

The threat was clear and he straightened, done playing games. "Because the git has been mooning over you for years, even if he wouldn't admit it. Something had to give, and we all know it wouldn't have been you. So I just gave him a … push." He met Harry's eyes, voice softer, "I didn't know what you would do, but after you kept taking care of him…"

"You hurt him."

Blaise crossed his arms, "I know. I… I won't say he couldn't have used getting knocked down a bit, and he only hurt because he thinks you don't like him." There was no denial immediately and Blaise brightened, "And… you do?" Harry only let go of him and stepped back frowning and Blaise couldn't help a smirk coming out. "You do."

He couldn't deny it, must to his frustration, but he did pull himself together enough to point at Blaise. "He isn't the only one that could get knocked down a few pegs, remember Blaise, now you have _both_ of us to deal with."

With that he turned and headed towards the Great Hall, he had to find Draco.

Draco startled as Harry stormed into the Great Hall, and he prepared for something bad to happen. When Harry got close enough he reached out and grabbed Draco, pulling him to his feet. When he started dragging him towards the exit he finally spoke up, though he didn't resist.

"Harry, what's going on?"

There was no answer and as soon as the doors shut behind them, giving them relative privacy he shoved Draco against the wall, wrapping his hands in the blonde hair. There was only a moment's hesitation and then he pressed his lips against Draco's, tongue slipping in when Draco made a small surprised sound.

Forgetting where they were Draco leaned into Harry, happily pressing his body against him, moaning when he could feel Harry hard against him. His happy was quickly squashed though when he realized what it meant. He pulled away abruptly, making a small sound of complaint when the hands tightened in his hair.

"Harry… you were dosed again?" He wasn't sure if he was asking or telling him, but he was just on the edge of tears, tired of being so close to what he wanted.

"No."

He tilted his head but the frown stayed in place, "You don't think you were-"

Lips pressed over his again and despite that he knew he shouldn't he let Harry silence him with another kiss, and when Harry finally let him come up for air he was panting and Harry's words were firm. "No, I was not. I've had a little talk with Blaise."

Draco searched his face, a small ray of hope appearing when he realized that Harry didn't look out of it, didn't seem to be out of control. "You… you talked to Blaise?"

Harry laughed, pulling Draco against him, pressing his lips close to his ear, "He told me… him and Mione told me that it wasn't a love potion, more of a … truth serum. With the side effect of removing inhibitions."

"_What?" _His first reaction was horror, realizing that it meant Harry knew how he really felt, but in the time it took for the arms to tighten around him he realized Harry's reaction to it meant he felt the same way. He immediately looked up, catching his eyes, "You… you _want_ to be with me?"

Harry only grinned, pulling the smaller body against him and tilting his head down for another kiss.

* * *

Ron came back into the Great Hall, looking a little pale. He moved to the table and sat down next to Hermione, silent.

"Well, what is going on?"

"They were… they were _making out_." He looked at her and you would swear he had seen a giant spider, "And they weren't dosed with anything."

She patted his shoulder gently, grinning, "It will be okay Ron, you'll just have to get used to them being a couple."

He nodded complacently and suddenly his eyes widened, "_A couple?_"


End file.
